The Perfect Christmas Gift
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Trowa has the perfect gift for Quatre and on Christmas, he's determinded to give him his best!


**The Perfect Christmas Gift**

Quatre stood on his tippy toes, Christmas ornament in an outstretched pale hand. Before him was a bare branch of the christmas tree he had set up about two hours ago. It took him roughly an hour to put the lights on. He spent fifteen minutes in the attic looking for the crates of ornaments after that. Now he was placing said ornaments on said tree. The only problem was, he wasn't qutie tall enough, he had to get a step ladder to finish the lights. The only problem was he had burried it under boxes and crates. Stretching his arm a tad bit more he could almost reach the branch, just an inch more, and it would be hung.

~~*030403040304*~~

Trowa sighed as the clock struck three. He could finally go home. It was Christmas Eve and he had yet to pick up Quatre's Christmas gift, he had had it all planned out. That was before Une had called him at six that morning and told him she needed him to fix something. He couldn't honestly remember the conversation. He could remeber Quatre groaning and complaining as he untangled himself and left. Nine hours. He had spent nine hours preventing someone from hacking into the mainframe. Nine hours beside Heero, typing. His hands hurt and all he wanted to do was go home to Quatre. After he got the gift. Standing from behind his desk, Trowa shrugged on his jacket before looking at Heero.

"Sometimes I hate this job." Trowa muttered.

"I know what you mean all too well." Heero's voice drifted to him as he opened the door. Pausing Trowa looked back, raising eyebrow. "I could be at home with Duo, drinking hot chocolate and putting up our tree. But no, some asshole decides to hack our system."

Trowa blinked. "Dammit."

Heero's brow creased. "You haven't put up your tree yet, have you?"

Trowa sighed again. "No." Trowa gave a small wave and headed out.

~~*030403040304*~~

Sighing Quatre dropped back onto his feet, glaring at the Christmas tree. The Great Grandfather Clock in the main hallway chimmed. Three o'clock and Trowa wasn't home yet. Sighing, Quatre turned from the tree to look at the boxes and crates, most were empty. With a huff he turned back around and glared at the tree. A determined look on his face.

"I will get you on the tree." He muttered looking at the green ornament in his hand.

~~*030403040304*~~

Trowa pulled up out front of a local shop. Turning off his motorcycle. Trowa setteled his helmet down and swung a leg over. Walking into the shop Trowa was greeted by the grinning sales men.

"Ah Mister Barton. How good it is to see you. Your order's ready by the way." He then disappeared ino the back. By the time Mr. Johnson came back out Trowa had picked up two long thin boxes and a small square one. Mr. Johnson blinked.

"For my sister's." Trowa explained.

"Ah. So I take it tonight is the night?"

Trowa nodded and grinned slightly. "Midnight."

Mr. Johnson grinned. "Ah, best Christmas present right."

"Right."

Bagging the three boxes and his special gift to Quatre, Mr. Johnson handed the bag over. "That'll be 2,760 dollars."

Trowa blinked. "Shouldn't it be-"

"No, no Mister Barton. You and Mister Winner spend enough in here as it is." He grinned. "This is my chrismas gift to you two." He winked before eyeing the uniform. "You had best get home."

Nodding, Trowa left tucking the bag into his jacket before mounting his bike and heading home.

~~*030403040304*~~

Quatre let out a strangled cry, stepping back from the tree, same green ornament in his hand. Glaring at both the tree an the porclien, he stood back on his tippy toes, hand outstretched.

"Stupid tree! Argh! I swear I will get this up there!" He continued to mutter to himself.

~~*0304*~~

The front door closed softly behind Trowa. Sighing he took the bag from his jacket pocket, slipping the small black velvet box in his left pocket.

"Quatre?" Trowa's voice echoed in the silent house. Frowning the tall Brunette moved toward the stairs. A loud huff, followed by an angery curse drew his attention to the living room. Trowa raised an eyebrow and moved toward the door, opening it silently. Boxes and crates were spread out everywhere, stepping over one, Trowa let his eyes scan the room. His emerald gaze setting on his blonde lover. A slow smirk tugged on his lips. His little blonde angel was on his tippy toes, a malicous glint in his eyes, frown on his lips and a pale hand outstretched toward a tree branch, green ornament in hand. With holding a laugh Trowa moved silently untill he was directly behind Quatre. Gently wrapping one arm around the blondes waist, his other took the ornament and placed it on the empty branch, his chest lightly pressing against Quatre's back.

"That is so not fair." Quatre muttered quietly, Trowa's arm wrapping around his waist effectivly pulling him flush against Trowa.

"Hmm?" Placing a feather light kiss to Quatre's neck, Trowa nuzzled his nose into silky golden strands.

"I've been trying to get that up there for almost an hour." He huffed. "You come in and do it in a matter of seconds." Quatre glared at the tree before sighing. Reaching up behind him, Quatre threaded his hand into the dark chestnut stands. "How was your day love?" Trowa groaned slightly as Quatre pushed back into him.

"I sat infront of my computer trying to stop a hacker from hacking our systems. Fun, no?"

Quatre winced. "Oh joy. I'm sorry love."

"Hmm, not your fault. How was your day?"

"Well I spent my day putting up the tree, putting lights on and started decorating it. I've also made cookies and hot chocolate mix for tomorrow. Oh and I finished all the gift wrapping." He turned as he finished, arm wrapping lightly around Trowa's neck.

"Mmmmm." Trowa kissed his blonde lover. "That's good. Very good." Quatre grinned as he pulled the taller down and into a kiss. "By the way love, the tree looks good. Well what you've got decorated that is."

"Trowa!" Quatre smacked Trowa on the arm. "It's not my fault I'm not freakishly tall like you!" Quatre's glare lost its affect because of the grin that slowly spread across his lips.

"But my freakish height has a very good and useful purpose love." Trowa slowly guided him the the couch.

"What purpose would that be?" Quatre's knees hit the back of a crate sitting in front of the couch.

"Taking advantage of cute blondes of course." Trowa grinned before attacking hs lover's mouth with his own. Pulling Quatre closer, Towa felt the samll box in his left pocket shove roughly into his thigh. Quatre pulled back panting and looked down, hands brushing the small bulge of the box.

"Trowa, what's in your pocket?"

"Your gift." Teal eyes sparkled. "NO." Trowa said firmly.

"But-"

"No."

"Just one-"

"No."

Quatre sighed. "Fine."

"But I will-"

"Yes?"

"Help you finish the tree." Trowa turned from the blonde and romaged in a crate. Gifting Quatre with a nice a view.

After a few broken bulbs and many laughs, the two had finally finished the tree and had placed the boxes and crates back in the attic. Quatre then promptly went to make hot chocolate, leaving Trowa enough time to wrap Cathy's, Hilde's and Sally's gifts. He had just enough ribbon to finish off Quatre's gift. Nodding to himself, Trowa stood and stripped off his preventers uniform. After pulling on the dark green short sleeved T-shirt, he placed the small box in his pants pocket. Gently gathering the three wrapped gifts he headed down the stairs.

Quatre walked in the living room just in time to see his tall latino lover placing something under the tree. "Trowa?" Placing the cups of hot coco on the coffee table. Quatre walked over to see what his lover was doing.

Trowa shook a package, "Cathy's."

"Ah. So what did you get her?"

Trowa smirked. "A gift."

Quatre sighed. "I should stop trying shouldn't I?"

"Yes."

Quatre sighed again before walking back to take a sip of hot coco. Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist.

"How about we light a fire," Placing a kiss to the side of Quatre's neck, Trowa dropped his voice lower. "Grab a couple blankets," Another kiss. "Watch a few movie," Another kiss; to the neck. "Drink hot chocolate," A kiss right behind hte ear. "And simply enjoy?"

Quatre shivered. "I love that idea."

Two hours later found them doing just that. Trowa glanced at the clock. Eleven fifty-four. Shifting so he loomed over his blonde Arab, Trowa glaced again. Eleven fifty-five.

"Quatre."

"Hm?" Eleven fifty-six.

"I have a very important question for you." Eleven fifty-seven.

"What is it?" Trowa lowered himself till his lips were at Quatre's ear, small box gently pushed into the blondes hand. Quatre looked at it.

"Open it." Trowa ordered softly. Eleven fifty-eight. Quatre pulled the ribbon letting it fall. Eleven fifty-nine. Hands brushed velvet. The box slowly opened to reveal a small silver band of celtic knotts with an emerald jewel centered. As the grandfather clock chimmed at midnight two gentle heartfelt words were whispered softly.

"Marry me."

The velvet box fell from shaking hands as a gasp sounded.

"Am I taking that as a 'No'?"

Quatre blinked an his mouth dropped open. "N-no!" He turned quickly almost smacking Trowa in the nose.

"No?"

"Yes I mean NO." Trowa raised his eyebrow. "No, don't and Yes I will." He sealed it with a kiss. "Yes, yes ,yes, Allah yes!" As Trowa pulled Quatre into a searing kiss. Skilled hands placed the ring on his lover's left ring finger where it fit perfectly.

Pulling back Trowa smirked. "Merry christmas Quatre." In the glowing light of the fire place Quatre could see the green ceramic ornament from their first together glow over his lover's- no, his fiance's shoulder. Smiling to himself Quatre made a note to thank the next time he was in.

~Perfect.~


End file.
